


Mujeres

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: En honor a todas las mujeres asesinadas en Ciudad Juárez y el mundo





	Mujeres

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia que cuenta la cruenta realidad de ser mujer en una ciudad como Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua 
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/awgzJR
> 
> Nunca las olvidaremos.

Selene camina rumbo a su trabajo, son las 6 de la mañana y ella, como muchas jóvenes más, va a ganarse el pan de cada día en una maquiladora tan común en Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua   
Es una mañana cualquiera, con el sol despuntando al horizonte e iluminando poco a poco la bóveda celestial. Selene acelera el paso cuando escucha barullo en una de las calles de las llamadas colonias populares, sabe que son hombres borrachos o drogados, si no es que ambas.   
Intenta pasar desapercibida, lo tiene bien grabado en la cabeza, no hacer contacto, y buscar donde haya luz y más muchachas que vayan a la Maquiladora del Norte. Con alegría se da cuenta que hay varias a unos pasos, caminando con la cabeza inquieta, virando para todos lados.   
Selene, aliviada, las alcanza, se pone entre ellas y caminan a paso veloz hasta alcanzar su lugar de trabajo.  
Entra, marca entrada, se dirige a su sección y empieza a "chambear", respira tranquila, ese día lo logró. 

Ana María tiene solo 17 años, tuvo que dejar la prepa pues el dinero en su familia escasea por un padre borracho y una madre consumida por dedicarse desde niña a ser empleada doméstica, se dirige a la Maquiladora del Norte a las 6:45 de la mañana, su turno empieza en 15 minutos y debe darse prisa, está vigilante, y rauda corre, se detiene abruptamente cuando escucha risas atontadas, y comentarios subidos de tono dirigidos hacia algunas "chamacas" que pasan por esa esquina, chamacas que, sin embargo, van en grupo, se muerde los labios espantada, ella tiene que pasar por fuerza por ahí, pero ella va sola.   
Tiene miedo y retrocede unos pasos, dispuesta a volver a su casa, pero se detiene, es sábado, ya toca que les paguen y su hermanito Ramiro está enfermo y necesitan ese dinero para las medicinas y pagarle al doctor. Toma aire y apretando bien su bolsita echa a correr para pasar velozmente por la esquina llena de hombres borrachos y violentos por las drogas. Corre como medallista olímpica, corre como si su vida dependiera de ello, tristemente es así. Corre, corre y pasa la esquina, sigue corriendo y llega a la puerta de la maquila, el guardia la saluda, Ana María sonríe y entra. Son las 6:57 y lo logró, llegó a tiempo, le pagarán ese día, pero lo mejor es que... Sigue viva.

Aurelia tiene 16 años, dejó la secundaria y se puso a trabajar cuando se "arrejuntó" con Manuel, él era mejor que vivir con su "amá" y el nuevo hombre, Paco es un hombre que le inspiró miedo, hedía a alcohol y era violento, también intentó toquetearla cuando tenía 15 años, Aurelia se lo dijo a su madre y esta la tachó de puta y resbalosa, Aurelia herida se escapa con Manuel, su novio, Manuel es de los pocos buenos, es "chambeador" no toma, y mejor aún, la quiere mucho y por ello está agradecida. Sonríe levemente, está embarazada de 2 meses y Manuel está eufórico, con 19 años él ya tiene su casita de Infonavit, en un fraccionamiento medianamente seguro, y ahora será padre, está feliz, como no, su mujer es trabajadora y muy limpia, él la adora y sabe que ella lo adora también. 

Aurelia vive a unas calles de la Maquiladora del Norte y siempre se va unos 10 minutos antes, sabe que llegará a tiempo, silba levemente mientras divisa a lo lejos la entrada de su lugar de trabajo, se acomoda el mandil de trabajo y camina con paso relajado. Aurelia no va tan despierta, Aurelia va tranquila...

Ese día Aurelia Martínez no llega a trabajar y no regresa a casa.

Manuel Díaz es informado por los "polis" 9 días más tarde que encontraron a su Leli en un baldío, está muerta. La violaron y estrangularon, violaron su cadáver y la aventaron a ese terreno.  
Manuel se llena de pena, y exige a las autoridades respuestas, ¿Por qué no la buscaron bien? ¿Por qué su Leli, su Aurelia, su recuerdo no es tratado con respeto? ¿Por qué esos monstruos aun pululan por las calles de Ciudad Juárez? 

La policía se encoge de hombros, en murmullos irrespetuosos comentan que quizá la "chamaca" era una mujer de "cascos ligeros" y que se ganó lo que buscó, sin novedades, nadie respeta a una difunta, es mujer... en Ciudad Juárez ellas no tienen luz ni voz... Las autoridades se las silencian como los hombres que las matan.

Manuel se va al norte, odiando permanecer donde el recuerdo de la mujer que quería va a ser humillado. Se despide de su México y emprende la partida, mirando esa cruz rosa a la orilla del camino. Ahoga la tristeza y le pone unas flores blancas, las favoritas de su difunta pareja.   
Lee las letras de la cruz con pena

"Aurelia Martínez, 2017" 

Deja un beso y poniéndose el sombrero camina hacia otro destino.

Carmen camina a la maquiladora del Norte, son las 6:15 de la mañana, pasa por el baldío donde hallaron el cuerpo violentado de Aurelia, ella no sabe que sucedió, solo sabe los rumores que se expandieron en torno a la muerta e indiferente toma velocidad para llegar a su trabajo, viviendo ella lejos debe salir antes que el sol, ella lo hace por ayudar a su "amá" pobre mujer que lleva la vida trabajando de sol a sol para darle una vida decente, su padre murió en la frontera y no hubo cuerpo que llorar, solo queda el recuerdo y algunas fotos.  
Inhalando ligeramente Carmen se acomoda bien la ropa para parecer hombre, es lo que la ha salvado de la violencia. Suspira pues es viernes, ya mero le van a pagar y podrá regalarle a su madrecita ropita nueva para el día de la madre unos días después. Eso la motiva y le saca una sonrisa.   
Todo lo hace por ella, trabaja desde los 14 años y su sonrisa aun brilla en su cara, pues su madre es su inspiración a seguir.

Será un buen día.

...

"Carmen Soto, 2018"  
Te quiero, hijita.


End file.
